Thanks
by Elephant66
Summary: Ron felt left behind in the 7th book when Harry and Hermione decide to be together. But then a happy surprise comes along.


**Thanks**

By Elephant66 

Hello readers! This a story with Cho/Ron. Yeah I know this is a weird pairing and I don't think they have a ship name yet! Tell me what you think their ship name should be. This takes place in the last book or 7th part 2 if you are talking about movies. Also the amazing world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling I'm just someone who likes Harry Potter and writing! Anyways enjoy!

Alone

I was left behind.

It wasn't really the trio anymore, it was more the two. Harry and Hermione. Left. Yeah we were still friends but it wasn't the same. I remember the day I came back after leaving the search for horcruxes.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione!"

"Yeah, Harry."

"There is someone here." Hermione's head poked out of the tent.

"Ron?!"

"He just saved my life, Hermione, and we destroyed the locket." Showing Hermione the remains of the locket. She walked up to me and held out her hand. I took her hand and gave it a firm but awkward shake.

"Thanks, Ron. You saved Harry's life." She turned towards Harry and kissed him full on the lips. I thought Harry would pull back in disgust but he kissed back! I stumbled back in shock and fell against a tree. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart. Harry still holding Hermione said to me "Things changed while you were gone, mate."

"What the-what?!"

Later in the night.

"Harry?" Harry looked at me and gave me a nod to continue on. "Can I talk to you?" He gave me another quick nod. Without a word and followed me outside.

"What Ron?"

"If you are going to be with Hermione keep her safe. And if you dare to hurt her in anyway you will have to deal with me!"

END OF FLASHBACK

We have just came back to Hogwarts. But it wasn't the Hogwarts I used to know. It was dull not shining in the sun. It was as if there was a dark veil over Hogwarts. Hogwarts a shell of it's former self. The walls of the castle had fluttering, nervous butterflies. Scared. It was nothing like the old Hogwarts. My heart sank falling deep down. _Where was the Hogwarts I used to know and love?_ There we met Neville and he led us to the Room of Requirement where most students stayed. Neville had some cuts and was bleeding a bit from his head. _What happened?!_

My heart was in pain. My head swam through my memories at this unbelievable castle. If felt like my heart had been torn by a beast, never to be repaired. Torn. A dark cloud of melancholy hung over me, rain of sadness falling on me. Sadness filled my broken heart. I never believed I would lose so much. Hermione, Hogwarts the list could go on forever. My heart was crying.

"Ron!" Harry's voice snapping me back to reality.

"Here we are." The Room of Requirement has been changed to look like a huge sleepover party but there was no party, no laughing, no joking. Just sad, dull faces. Some even had tears in there eyes. Some had cuts, like Neville's.

"Look who's here!" Neville smiled but it was small. There were gasps, eyes brightened, small smiles appeared on some. Tears were wiped and a bit of happiness restored in the room. The gray room became the slightest brighter. Whispers spread throughout the room.

"Harry? Hermione?" They paused before lastly saying "Ron?"

"Alright, enough happiness, we are in a war. But to finish this war we need to find a couple of things we need to find. Ravenclaw' Diadem and Nagini, a snake on the other's side. We need to kill these items. But first let's all get some sleep." Harry had found his voice in the hushed silence.

I walked towards an empty sleeping bag. Cho was on the closet sleeping bag. I crawled into the sleeping bag.

A dark cloak was over me. I was wrestling with the sleepless night. The moon no longer shining. The crying clouds. I try to wash away the tears inside me. Crying for one happy moment. But the sadness has dug deep inside me filling my heart that may no longer be a heart without a moment of happiness within it. I can't leave the heavy heart that sits inside. But finally the pain is unbearable and I fall into a restless sleep into the darkness of the night.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "Ron!" She said in a hushed voice. I open my eyes to see a beautiful girl in front of me. Cho.

"Come on, Ron." She pulls me out of my sleeping bag and pulls me out of the Room of Requirement.

"Where are we going?" My eyes fought to stay open.

"Just follow me." Her voice was soft and kind nothing like Hermione's harsh voice. She grabs my hand and warmth fills it. Finally we reach a door that leads to a balcony.

The rain pounded on our heads.

"I go here whenever I'm sad. I could feel the sadness coming off of you." Ron looked at Cho and smiled weakly. Cho smiled back. Then before I knew it her lips were on mine.

The rain beated on them, reflecting the two in a puddle. Ron grabbed her and pulled her in closer. The rain making their feet wetter and wetter. My hands wrapped around her waist, her hands around my neck. Warmth spread through my lips and throughout myself. When it finally reached the heart. My heart. The gold warmth wrapped itself like a ribbon on a gift around my heart, mending all the cracks. It soaked up the sadness lingering in my heart. Filling my body with warmth and true happiness. Once I was mended she pulled away. A tomato shade of red. I staggered back in shock and all I could mutter out was "Thanks." She smiled and left. I looked over Hogwarts' grounds. The sun was rising. The sun ripping up the night, tearing it apart, destroying the darkness that layed within the depths of the night. I whispered to myself "Even in the darkest of times, the light can be found."

Not alone

Not left behind.

Thanks for reading! This is the ending of this story. I know it is sort of random. Anyways I hope you got some inspiration from this story. Remember in the darkest of times you can find happiness. Please tell me what you think, any compliments, any constructive criticism will help. Thanks!

-Elephant66


End file.
